The Meek Shall Inherit
|season=1 |number=17 |image=File:The Meek Shall Inherit title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 13, 1989 |writer=D.C. Fontana |director=William Fruet |previous=The Prodigal Son |next=Unto Us a Child is Born }} "The Meek Shall Inherit" is the seventeenth episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The aliens plan to have human society disorganized by paralyzing its means of communication. Synopsis An alien triad is sent to hijack a transport truck containing a needed power source. They are seen possessing three homeless men by Molly Stone, a vagrant from the hospital where Sylvia Van Buren lives. Sensing nearby alien activity, Sylvia has an "episode". To warn Harrison, she escapes with Molly. Hearing of her escape, Harrison searches for her with Suzanne, finally going to a trucking yard where vagrants receive handouts. Sylvia and Molly are there, as are the aliens, awaiting the truck. They possess Molly. The truck arrives. As the aliens move, Ironhorse and his Omega Squad arrive and kill them all. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Diana Reis as Molly Stone *Ann Robinson as Sylvia Van Buren *Michael Copeman as Dayton *John Gilbert as Sensky *Sam Malkin as Pollito *Norah Grant as Sgt. Coleman *Vito Rezza as Stavrakos *Steve Pernie as Derriman *Gene Mack as Bull *Diane Douglass as Nurse *David Calderisi as Advocate #1 *Michel Eric Kramer as Advocate #2 *Martin Neufeld as Advocate #3 *Steve Makaj as Lineman *Kim Cayer as Hooker *Mary McCandless as Mom *William Finlay as Dad *Susan Lowry as Daughter *Jed Dixon as Stan Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by D.C. Fontana *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Ron Stannett *Film Editor - Steve Weslak *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Maxine Rennes-Gunderson - Hair Stylist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *Ross Redfern - Sound Mixer *George Solakofski - Dialogue Editor *Brad Stephenson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Jeff Morgan - Special Effects Editor *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Stunts *Robert Hannah - Action Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Gordon Langevin - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jill MacLauchlan - First Assistant Camera *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles *Brian Levy - Casting: Canada Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Management *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Alexandra La Roche - Continuity Supervisor *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744054/ The Meek Shall Inherit] at IMDb *Thesis: The Meek Shall Inherit (War of the Worlds 1×16) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes